Secrets and regrets?
by nsainnocentgirl
Summary: Simon finds out that his girlfriend had been keeping something from him and then something happens that may change his life forever. Will he regret what happened after he finds out the concequences?
1. One afternoon

Note: apart from Zoë none of these characters belong to me they are solely the property of Brenda Hampton and the WB. This scene is set at the time of series 6, but doesn't coincide with anything that had happened in previous series' or with anything that happened in series 6, I just chose this series as it coincides with the ages that the children are at in my story. And just so you know every member of the Camden family is living in the house and Robbie is not.  
  
Simon didn't have a care in the world. He was sitting on the family sofa watching TV with what he considered to be the best, most beautiful girl in the world lying in his lap. He had only known Zoë for 6 months but it felt like he'd known her all his life. Since they had started going out 4 months ago he had been the happiest he had ever been. And his family saw this change in him too. Simon also felt that now Zoë was in his life it was complete and although he was only 16 he knew that this wasn't just a short term crush it was love with a capital L and his feelings for her would last eternally.  
  
Simon looked down at the girl he loved and saw her smiling up at him. He laughed at the thought that when they started going out Matt had told him that it wouldn't last a week; they had certainly proved him wrong!  
  
Simon then lent down and kissed Zoë passionately on the lips. His tongue pleaded to be let into her mouth. She accepted and Simon's tongue explored the whole of her mouth. They carried on making out for the next 10 minutes. Simon then slowly tucked his hand inside of Zoë's low cut top and placed it on her breast. Zoë just smiled she was used to this by now although it had never gone further.  
  
They stayed like this for the next half hour with Simon gently caressing her breast. Then Matt walked in, Simon quickly moved his hand away but he knew Matt had seen where it was and that later that night when Zoë had gone home he was in for another of his brother's world-renowned sex talks. But Simon didn't care he was with the girl of his dreams and was too happy and too much in love to worry about how his brother felt about the relationship.  
  
After Matt left the room Zoë and Simon laughed, the look of horror on Matt's face was priceless. When they stopped laughing they started making out again, while they were making out Simon slipped his hand back into Zoë's top.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of this Zoë heard the clock chime, it signalled that it was time for her to be heading home. But first she had to prise herself away from Simon which as much as she didn't want to do she really had to. This was always the problem when it came to Zoë going home as Simon always wanted to carry on whatever they were doing but at times Zoë was glad to hear that clock strike because it meant that she didn't have to go further than they had already with him. In teenage terms she liked the base they were at right now.  
  
It took Zoë about five minutes to get out the house and once she was in her car out the front she just wanted to go back in again and stay for longer, she didn't really have a reason to go home but she knew it was for the best. 


	2. Later that day

Zoë had only been gone fifteen minutes when Matt cornered Simon and spoke to him about what he had seen earlier.  
  
"Simon we need to talk" said Matt, "About what?" Simon asked innocently, "You know what Simon, I'm not blind I saw what was going on with you and Zoë when I walked in" "Oh that, what's wrong with that we have been going out for 4 months its not like I just met her." "I know I just worry about you. I don't want you to do something you will regret later and anyways you're far to young to be doing 'that'" "What's 'that' exactly?" Simon asked, "You know what I mean Simon just be careful okay?" "Okay Matt we will be."  
  
Simon was surprised how easy his brother had been on him. But then his train of thought went back to Zoë and he realised why his brother hadn't argued with him as much as he'd expected. His whole family seemed to like Zoë as much as he did. His parents thought she was good for him because not only did she get good grades at school but she also went to church with them every Sunday and often came home afterwards and helped Annie make lunch for everyone. Matt liked the fact that she had strong ambitions to be a doctor like him and they often talked for hours (until Simon butted in) about why they wanted to be doctors and what kind of medicine they wanted to go into. Mary, Lucy and Ruthie liked having another girl around to gossip with and it had been Lucy that introduced the two of them so Zoë had been friends with them before Simon and her started going out. And the twins liked her because she would always play with them even when their own brothers and sisters were too busy themselves.  
  
After his dinner Simon called Zoë at her house to check she had got home good but mainly just to hear the sound of her voice.  
  
Zoë was making herself some dinner when Simon called:  
  
"Hi gorgeous" he said as she picked up the phone, Zoë laughed "Hi honey" she replied "How are you baby," Simon asked "I was good but I'm even better now that you've called" "Me too. You know what tomorrow is don't you?" "Yeah, Saturday" Zoë said jokingly, "No I know it's our 4 month anniversary. I can't believe we've only been together 4 months I feel like I've known you all my life." "I've got something special lined up tomorrow I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" "No, don't worry I was going to go to the mall with your sisters tomorrow so I'll just get ready at your house and we can go from there. Is that okay?" "Yeah sure" "Look Simon I am really sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." "That's okay. Tomorrow it is then." "Bye" "Bye. Sleep well. Kiss kiss." "Kiss kiss" 


	3. Anniversary

Zoë got dressed in her flared hipster jeans and a baby blue strappy top ready for her trip to the mall with Mary and Lucy. She was excited but nervous about the day ahead as although she would be spending the evening with the guy she loved she wasn't sure if he'd love her after she told him her secret. But she didn't need to worry about that yet as she was already late to pick up Mary and Lucy.  
  
Zoë knocked on the Camden's front door and was greeted by her boy friend. They were engaged in a passionate kiss when Mary and Lucy approached. "You'll have enough time for that later guys. We have to go to the mall now Simon, so leave her alone" Mary commanded. Simon and Zoë drew apart and laughed at Mary's forwardness. They had little time to say goodbye though as Lucy pulled Zoë towards her car. "I love you" Simon called out as she was dragged across the lawn, "I love you too" Zoë replied.  
  
Lucy, Mary and Zoë arrived at the Mall about half an hour after they had left the Camden's house. They were on a mission, to find Zoë the perfect outfit for her date with Simon later. Zoë had asked them if they thought it was weird 'dressing up' their friend for a date with their brother but they were only too happy to help her.  
  
They had been in the mall for an hour when Mary spotted the perfect outfit, but unfortunately Lucy found an outfit that seemed equally as perfect at the same time. So Zoë had to go try them on.  
  
She tried Mary's outfit on first it was a black sleeveless top with a long red skirt which had a split up the side which when on reached Zoë's thigh. Zoë stepped out of the dressing room to the gasps of Mary and Lucy. It seemed perfect for a date but the question was whether their parents would let her go out in it seeing as she was getting ready at their house. So Zoë tried on Lucy's dress. It was a pale blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps that crossed at the back. This had splits on both sides which again went up to her thigh but was much more parental acceptable. Zoë didn't have to show Mary and Lucy the dress on she knew it was perfect. So Zoë took it off and paid for it while Lucy and Mary went to get some food.  
  
At around four thirty they arrived back at the Camden residence. Simon was 'out' according to Matt, but that was all he would tell Zoë when she asked so she went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Mary and Lucy had a lot to do to Zoë's hair. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair but for a change they decided to straighten it. It took less time than normal as they took one side of her hair each and used their own hair straigthners. By the time they were done Zoë almost didn't recognise the girl in the mirror. Next they did her make-up. Zoë loved getting made up and found it especially glamorous to have it done by someone else so she enjoyed it thoroughly getting pampered. When Mary and Lucy were done with her hair it was around ten to six so she sent them downstairs while she got dressed, as she wanted to surprise everyone with her completed look.  
  
When they were gone Zoë slipped into the dress she had got and put on the shoes she had bought to go with it. She sprayed herself with perfume and took one final look in the mirror before she headed down the stairs. When she looked in the mirror she was surprised at what was there. She couldn't believe that she could look that good, but she felt that she had to make an effort as this may be the last time she sees Simon.  
  
Zoë held her breathe and made her way down the stairs. At the bottom was the whole Camden family. They all gasped when they saw her. And Simon and Matt's jaws dropped open; Zoë couldn't help but laugh at this sight. When she reached the bottom of the steps Simon presented her with a bouquet of white roses. They were her favourite flower and her smile grew even wider. They then had to pose for family photos before they went. During this time Simon couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful girl standing next to him. He hadn't thought that his girlfriend could get even more beautiful then she was normally.  
  
After 10 minutes of photos they were out the door. Once they were out the door Simon kissed Zoë passionately as he had not felt that this would have been right to do in front of his parents. After they finished Simon just stared at her. "What is it? Do I have something on my face? Or on my dress?" "No, I just can't get over how gorgeous you look." Zoë blushed, "Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself Mr Simon Camden" (Simon was wearing a new black suit and tie). They kissed again even more passionately then before. In the middle of the kiss they heard a knocking at the window. They blushed as they saw the whole of Simon's family staring at them waiting to see them leave. Simon then led Zoë to his car and opened the door for her to get in. Their romantic date had started. 


	4. Going out

Simon had butterflies in his stomach as he walked round to the drivers' side of the car. He could not remember being this nervous and this happy before in his life. He got in the car and looked over at Zoë she truly was amazing and gorgeous. He often asked himself what he had done to deserve a girl like Zoë, even Matt had said she was too good for him which was why his older brother hadn't thought they would last that long. Simon started the engine but couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend or the smile off his face. He couldn't wait to show Zoë the surprises he had planned for their anniversary, but he could have stayed right where he was if it came to it because he couldn't think of anywhere that would be bad with Zoë by his side.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Zoë asked as they pulled off the drive, "Ah, now that's a surprise." Simon answered.  
  
Simon then pressed play on the radio and out came 'Three times a lady' by the Commodores. It was Zoë's favourite song and so she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Zoë couldn't believe that she had such a wonderful caring guy in her life, but she knew that it would probably not last long after she told him her secret. Her smile faded a bit when she thought about this but then decided that if this was going to be her last date with Simon she should be happy for the time it lasted and make the most of it rather than making her last time with him a sad one she wouldn't like to remember.  
  
They drove along listening to the song and after it had finished along came more and more love songs that Zoë liked including her and Simon's 'song'; 'When your eyes say it' by Britney Spears, which was the first song they had danced together to at the homecoming dance Simon had escorted Zoë to, those 6 months ago which began their relationship. Simon kept looking over at his girlfriend for the duration of the ride checking out her expressions as every song that he had hand picked and recorded especially for her began to drift out of the speakers.  
  
About an hour after they had left the Camden residence they arrived at a deserted beach, the setting of Simon's romantic anniversary date.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This place is amazing" Zoë exclaimed as Simon opened her door to let her out. "Only the best for you" Simon answered.  
  
Zoë said thank you in her own little way kissing Simon passionately on the lips as her hands made her way through his hair.  
  
"If that's the way you thank me for the setting wait till you see what I have planned for our time here!"  
  
Simon walked round to the back of the car and got a picnic basket and blanket out. He took his girlfriends hand and led her down onto the beach where he set the blanket out and gestured for her to sit down. Simon then unpacked the contents of the picnic basket: 2 candles, wine glasses, non- alcoholic wine, fruit, cheesecake, pasta with a cheese dressing (the meal that Simon had cooked for them the 1st time they ate alone at his house).  
  
Zoë couldn't believe what a kind and thoughtful boy she had. She wanted to repay him in all that he had ever done for him but she knew that she would be forever debted to him. The best she could offer was a long lingering passionate kiss, the worst to tell him her secret. She decided on the kiss, she knew he would like it more and it would also mean she would keep her boyfriend for a while longer. 


	5. Zoe's secret is revealed

The rest of Simon and Zoë's date went perfectly without one problem. In fact it went so well that Zoë decided to wait to tell Simon her secret, she didn't want to spoil the perfect evening.  
  
Simon and Zoë arrived back at the Camden household (where Annie and Eric had agreed that Zoë could spend the night in the attic with Mary, Lucy and Ruthie on a camp bed) at around 11pm. Simon opened Zoë's door for her and they walked into the front door and up the stairs to the second level. Zoë felt awful that she hadn't told Simon her secret but decided it was too late now.  
  
When they reached the door up to the attic Zoë thanked Simon for the wonderful night and for being a wonderful boyfriend and Simon thanked her for being the greatest girlfriend ever. Zoë felt extremely guilty at this compliment but pushed the thought out of her mind. They kissed a passionate goodbye before Zoë made her way up the stairs to the attic where the girls were waiting to talk to her and Simon made his way to the room he was currently sharing with Matt where no doubt he would be asked how the night went too.  
  
After getting changed into sweats and a strap top Zoë told Mary, Lucy and Ruthie the events of the evening (obviously leaving out the kissing etc, Simon was their brother!).  
  
Around 2 o'clock Mary, Lucy and Ruthie had all fallen asleep but Zoë was too preoccupied with the fact that she hadn't told Simon the truth about her. Zoë decided it was best if she went downstairs that way she wouldn't disturb the others with her restlessness. She walked downstairs and into the garden hoping the night sky and fresh air would help her think clearly.  
  
Zoë hadn't been in the garden for fifteen minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It made her jump and when she looked round Simon was behind her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked  
  
Zoë's answer of no was obvious but what Simon didn't know was that it wasn't the perfect evening that had kept her up but something different altogether. After a while Zoë decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Simon her secret.  
  
"Simon, I have something to tell you. I have been keeping a secret from you ever since I met you." Simon looked shocked but told her to carry on. "The thing is." Zoë tried to find the words. "You know I have an older brother and a older sister? Well when I was younger I was not like them at all and my parents didn't like this fact so they used to either ignore me totally or hit me. I didn't think I had done anything to deserve this and so decided to do something to deserve the treatment I was getting. So I joined a gang. One day my brother and I got into a fight and I hit him badly and he fell down the stairs, hit his head, broke 2 of his ribs and went into a coma. My parents sent me to Glen Oak because my Great Aunt had just died and left them the house I am living in now. I have never been told if my brother recovered and feel really guilty about it. But that's not the only secret I have been keeping. To pay some of the mortgage on the house I had to work in a club and one night some guy attacked me and tried to force himself onto me. Luckily for me being in the gang I was in before helped me to get out of the situation but because of it as you may have noticed I am not ready to go any further physically with our relationship."  
  
By the end of her explanation Zoë was in floods of tears. Simon not knowing what to do or how to react just held Zoë in his arms thinking about what she had just told him until the sun came up. 


	6. Simon's reaction

As Zoë's tears subsided Simon realised what he had to do.  
  
"We need to talk." He said, "But not here my family will be up soon. I'll go get a top, some shoes and my keys, you get some shoes and we'll meet at the car." It was more of a demand than anything else.  
  
They got their stuff quickly and met out the front. Simon unlocked the doors automatically and Zoë quickly opened her door herself, unsure if Simon would open it for her like he normally did and she didn't want to find out either way.  
  
They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes with each of them staring out the windows (or in Simon's case the windscreen) until they reached the empty car park near the market.  
  
Simon stopped the car and looked at Zoë, the girl he had thought he had known, the girl he thought he had loved. And saw exactly what he expected to see, exactly what he had seen every time he had looked at his girlfriend in the past months they had been dating. A girl who he loved very much and would do anything for.  
  
Nothing had really changed, at first he had thought that it would change the whole relationship and maybe even end it. But then he had come to his senses and realised that he did not like Zoë less, in fact he now loved her more. He had suddenly seen that the pillar of strength he had found in this wonderful girl wasn't as solid as he had first thought. But to Simon that was good because he had never thought he deserved Zoë and never thought she needed him. Now Simon saw that she needed him more than he had ever thought. The relationship was two way now, it wasn't Zoë helping Simon deal with life but him helping her out too, and it made him feel special that she had chosen him out of everyone in Glen Oak not just as a boyfriend but as a confidante. She wasn't just this perfect teenage girl who everyone liked and who seemed to have everything going for her. She had a past and problems like everyone else and she had made herself into what he saw before him today troubles and all. She had worked and learned from her experiences, she had had no help along the way.  
  
So as Simon looked at Zoë in this new more loving way he realised there was only one thing to do.  
  
Zoë looked round to see Simon looking at her. She started crying again even before he started to talk, she didn't think she wanted to hear what he was going to say.  
  
When Simon leaned over Zoë decided that it was to open her door and let her out, not just of the car but out of his life too. She went to open the door herself but found a hand on her shoulder as she went to do it. She turned round and Simon wiped the tears off her face with his other hand pulling her close with the other away from the door.  
  
Simon stared into Zoë's eyes and saw the need for love in her. Something he had overlooked until now.  
  
Not ever going to Zoë's house always gave Simon the idea that her parents weren't keen on her having a boyfriend but now he realised she hadn't wanted him to find out she didn't really have the love of family.  
  
Looking at Zoë now he realised he would be able to give her all the love she needed and more. He would make up for all the years of sorrow she had felt. He would prove to her that she was worth the world to him.  
  
As Zoë looked into Simons eyes she saw something she hadn't expected to see. She saw love, even more than she had before. Zoë had thought she would see hate and disgust in his eyes never had she expected this. She loved him more because of it. He hadn't judged her; he hadn't left her to deal with her problems on her own. She could tell that he was special; he was the only one who could make her feel this way and his love seemed to overlook her past. She was truly blessed to find someone like Simon and she didn't want to lose him, ever.  
  
Simon leaned in and kissed Zoë tenderly and with more love then before. They both felt it, something warm deep inside better than before. Neither of them had thought they could love the other more than they had done before but they did. It was amazing.  
  
They pulled apart and Zoë snuggled close to Simon as he started the car ready to go back home. They hadn't talked like they said they were going to but that kiss had said everything that needed to be said and more.  
  
All that was left to do now was to get Zoë to talk to Eric about everything and help her sort her problems out. Simon wasn't silly he knew that as much as he wanted to he alone couldn't help Zoë and he couldn't think of anyone more suited than his father. 


	7. Telling the Camden's

When Zoë and Simon got back everyone was awake and they decided that now was as good a time as any to tell everyone. But before they started Zoë burst out crying and told Simon that she couldn't face telling them for fear that they wouldn't let her date Simon anymore. Simon reassured her.  
  
"Zoë, my family have known you for as long as I have and they love you too. They will not take the news any different then I did. They will definitely not stop me from dating you. They know you; they will know you are not the same person as you were. And I can tell you for a fact that my father will do everything he can to help you. So will everyone else for that matter."  
  
"But I don't think I can face up to telling them all I had a hard enough time telling you."  
  
"Then I will tell them. Remember I am here for you no matter what."  
  
"Thank you Simon, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Zoë, very much"  
  
They kissed but were soon interrupted by Matt's 'coughing'.  
  
Simon took Zoë's hand and led her from the living room to the kitchen where everyone was gathered ready to hear what Simon and Zoë had to tell them. They sat down on the two empty stools.  
  
After a glance at Zoë to check that she was ok Simon described to his family the 'truth' (not that Zoë had ever really lied to them) about his girlfriends past.  
  
When Simon was done the whole of the Camden residence (except the twins who were at their friends house) looked shocked. They couldn't believe that (a) anyone could abuse a member of their family like Zoë's family had abused her and (b) that the sweet, calm tempered girl in front of them would do what she did.  
  
After a brief moment of silence Mary was the first to speak: "I know what it's like to do something in your past that you regret. I think it is great that you have managed to rise above your past and concentrate on your future. I for one can defiantly see that you have made that change. And I have the up most respect for you for doing that because I had the help of my family to learn from my past and appreciate my present you have had to do it on your own.  
  
Matt was next up: "I don't mean to cause any upset with this comment but I have to say that in a way I feel that your brother deserved what he got. Obviously I don't know the extent of what they did to you Zoë, but to me any form of abuse is inexcusable and I feel that he got what was coming. Yes, it was a rather harsh form of come back and I am being slightly hypocritical because you hurt him to but you had a reason to do it, from what I can tell he didn't. I am sorry if my view offends anybody but that's what I believe."  
  
Ruthie didn't really know what to say so she just got up and gave Zoë a big hug and told her that she couldn't believe anyone would do anything so nasty to someone as nice as Zoë.  
  
Lucy was the last of Simon's siblings to put forth her feelings. "Zoë, I think I can honestly say that from knowing you for as long as I have I have come to known the true Zoë, even without knowing your past, and I believe that it must have taken an awful lot for you to do what you did to your brother. As I feel that without the help of others you wouldn't be able to overcome a mean streak that would make you act the way you did towards your brother. From that I can surmise that you are obviously not the kind of person who would do something like that often. So I feel that there is no need for our relationship as friends to change."  
  
At this point Annie looked at Eric and motioned that they needed to talk outside the kitchen. When they were gone Simon pulled Zoë close and held her in his arms. He knew that all this must be taking its toll on her, especially as they were the only people she had ever told about this and she would obviously have been worried about what their reactions would have been.  
  
After about five minutes with everyone in the kitchen in silence Eric and Annie returned. They sat down and looked at their teenage son and his girlfriend.  
  
"Zoë we have known you for the same amount of time as our children have and over this time we have seen you build up a strong relationship not only with Simon but with everyone else in our family" Eric started off the conversation.  
  
"And we would be delighted if you would come and live here in this house with us." Annie continued, "Eric and I were just talking and we believe that everyone should know what being part of a family feels like and although you will not be part of our family by blood we will treat you just as if you were. No one deserves to be treated the way you were and everyone deserves to be loved and we love you. We don't want you to live on your own, you have been through enough as it is and you have us now, you don't have to be alone anymore. We will show you what being part of a family really means."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Zoë asked,  
  
"Yes, of course we do. That is if it is ok with the rest of our family. Kids?"  
  
Ruthie spoke for all of them when she replied, not with a yes or a no. But by telling Zoë that she would never have to worry about them deserting her, ever, cause they would always be there for her, even if it meant that the house was more chaotic and crowded.  
  
And with that it was decided that Zoë would move in with the Camden's. But what would she bring to the family? 


	8. Together

A week after Zoë had told everyone the truth about her past she was fully moved in. Simon who had been sharing a room with Matt temporarily while Lucy and Mary's old room was being redecorated stayed with Matt and Zoë moved into the room as was as it really didn't need decorating for her.  
  
It was a Saturday and the whole Camden family apart from Simon and their new houseguest Zoë were out the house doing things. Simon was in his room studying and Zoë was in hers finishing putting her stuff away.  
  
Simon suddenly realised that him and his girlfriend were the only two in the house and he was spending quality time that could be spent alone with his girlfriend studying what was he doing? Simon closed his book and went along the hall and knocked on Zoë's door.  
  
"Come in," Zoë replied,  
  
Simon entered and looked at his girlfriend, even wearing sweats and a t-shirt and with her hair in a messy ponytail with bits hanging down all over her face, she looked gorgeous. He couldn't help himself he had 2 kiss her, it was an instinct he had every time he saw her, one that he couldn't always act on because some of the time his parents were there. Simon moved towards Zoë who was sitting on the bed sorting out her bedside table and kissed her passionately. Zoë fell backwards and they found themselves lying on Zoë's bed with hands exploring each other's body.  
  
Simon suddenly remembered what Zoë had told him about the man at the club and pulled away.  
  
"Zoë, I know that we cant go any further because you are not ready for this and I respect you for that, but if that's the way things are going to be then I have to go leave now otherwise I wont be able to stop myself soon."  
  
"Simon, you don't have to stop. You know I have been talking to your father about all of my problems and I found that as uncomfortable as it may have been to him the situation that I got into after I moved to Glen Oak was the easiest thing to start with. So he has helped me get over the issue of intimacy and I am fine now."  
  
With that Zoë pulled Simon closer to her and they started kissing again.  
  
About an hour and a half later, Zoë and Simon were lying in Zoë's bed together with their clothes on the floor, when they heard the door go.  
  
"Simon, Zoë were back."  
  
It was Matt, Mary, Lucy and Ruthie; they had been to the cinema and then out to dairy shack.  
  
Zoë and Simon reacted as quick as they could and were soon redressed. Before they went out of the room Zoë turned to Simon and kissed him.  
  
"I love you," she said  
  
"I love you too." Simon replied. 


	9. Start of something new

Ever since she had moved into the Camden residence Zoë had been happier than anyone had ever seen her, even Simon. She was thoroughly enjoying being part of a 'family' and hardly ever thought of her life before Glen Oak. To be truthful the only time she really thought of her past was either when she was getting counselling from Reverend Camden or in those brief moments when she was lying in her bed before she fell asleep and then it was only to think about how far she has come in her life since the bad days.  
  
It had been three months since Zoë had moved in with the Camden's and she was celebrating her birthday for the first time in years. Simon had cooked her favourite meal; steak in a parmesan sauce (with the help of his mother) and everyone else had gone out as the 'family' party was going to be the next day.  
  
As Simon lit the candles he had places in the middle of the table Zoë came through the door in a short black skirt and tight fitting red spaghetti strap top. Simon grinned especially wide when he saw her, he still couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was in fact his girlfriend. Zoë stopped and gasped at the sight before her it was wonderful. Simon came over to her and kissed her passionately for a while before the oven timer interrupted them.  
  
Zoë laughed as Simon groaned as she pulled away,  
  
"Don't worry I'll still be here after we've eaten!" she said as he walked out the door.  
  
Zoë looked around the room as well as the candles and place setting the table was covered with red rose petals and there were roses around the room as well as pictures of Zoë and the rest of the Camden clan that Simon had put there as decoration.  
  
Simon walked back into the room as Zoë was studying a picture of her, Mary and Lucy that Eric had taken when they were at the park. The three of them were jumping off the swings at the time and Zoë laughed at the fact that if the picture had been taken a second or two later it would be of them on the floor. Simon tapped on Zoë's shoulder making her jump slightly and pointed his hand at her place at the table. Simon pulled the chair out for Zoë and then went into the kitchen to get the food.  
  
After dinner Simon and Zoë went out the back to look at the stars in the sky. They lay on a blanket on the grass in each other's arms. They had been laying there in silence for about five minutes when Zoë spoke:  
  
"Simon I think we may have a problem."  
  
"What? What's wrong are you okay?" Simon asked worried sitting up and pulling Zoë up who was in his arms.  
  
"Simon I think I might be pregnant."  
  
"Pardon?" Simon asked wondering if he had heard her wrong.  
  
"There is a possibility that I am carrying your baby."  
  
"Possibility?"  
  
"I'm not 100% sure. I bought a pregnancy testing kit and was hoping you would be there when I find out. It's upstairs."  
  
"Then lets go find out."  
  
They got up and folded up the blanket in silence. As they were walking back through the door Simon put his arm around Zoë caringly. They went upstairs to Zoë's room and she got the test out of a show box at the back of her closet. She took it out the open box and sat on the bed next to Simon. She looked him in the eyes for a second and then walked out the room towards the bathroom. Simon followed. As Zoë went in she turned around and laughed at the fact that Simon was about to follow her in.  
  
"Err Simon this part is kind of a one person thing, that is unless u want to watch me pee!"  
  
"Gotcha. I'll wait out here."  
  
Simon paced up and down the hallway for the two minutes or so Zoë was in the bathroom. When Zoë came out the room, test in hand and the two of them walked to her room and sat on the bad. "Zoë, what ever happens, this is not going to change anything between us. I will always love you not matter what. And if you are carrying my child then I will be extremely happy because there is no one else I would rather have a child with."  
  
"I love you too Simon and I will be proud if I am carrying our baby because part of it is you. But the question is how your family will react. We are having 'adult relations' out of marriage."  
  
"Don't worry about them we will deal with them later, if it comes to it. Right now this is about you, me and possibly our baby. We don't even know if there is a baby so all of this talk could be for nothing."  
  
Five minutes passed by slowly for the two teenagers but as soon as it was up they took a deep breath and looked at the test. There was now a plus sign where before had been nothing.  
  
"You know what that's means right?" Zoë said,  
  
"Yes, it means that we are having a baby." Simon said as he placed his hand on Zoë's stomach. Zoë looked into his eyes and smiled. Even though they were only 16 and set to get a major lecture from Simon's parents they were both happy that they had produced a new life, as Simon's Dad had said when his Mum was pregnant or when they saw a pregnant woman, the baby was a symbol of their love for each other.  
  
Their smiles disappeared as they heard the front door open and they realised that they would have to tell everyone their news. But neither of them could think of how they would do it.  
  
Suddenly Simon had an idea. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. Zoë could make out a male voice on the other end of the line as it was picked up.  
  
"Hi, Wilson it's Simon. I know it's like 9 o'clock and everything but would it be possible for Zoë and I to come round? We need to ask you about something."  
  
"Sure anything for you guys Simon your basically like family to me. See you in about fifteen minutes then?"  
  
"Yeah see you then. Thank you for this Wilson."  
  
"That's okay see you then. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Simon hung up the phone and turned to Zoë. "Wilson is a teenage father we can talk to him about everything before we tell everyone else, he will understand us better"  
  
"Okay let's go" Zoë said putting the test back into the box it was in and then into her show box and into her cupboard. She didn't want anyone to find it before they had a chance to tell every one personally. 


	10. Telling the parents

Simon and Zoë went down the stairs and passed everyone in the kitchen as Simon got his car keys. They told everyone they were just going for a drive and left.  
  
They drove the thirty minutes to Wilson's house in silence. Neither knowing what to say. They pulled onto the drive and Simon walked round the car and opened the door for Zoë to get out. Simon put one arm round her and they walked to the door. They knocked once and Wilson answered gesturing them into the living room.  
  
They sat on the sofa while Wilson went upstairs to check on Billy. Simon's natural reaction was to put the hand that wasn't round Zoë onto her stomach and she smiled at him. They would get through this together with Simon's parents help or not.  
  
Wilson walked in and looked at the couple seated before him. He saw where Simon's hand and blurted out:  
  
"Your pregnant aren't you Zoë!"  
  
Zoë and Simon jumped in shock they couldn't believe Wilson had figured it out.  
  
"How did you know?" Simon asked  
  
"Well in the time since you called me I have been thinking what you would talk to me about that you wouldn't be able to talk to Matt or your parents about. This situation popped into my head but I quickly dismissed it. That was until I walked in and saw your hand on her stomach. On your baby."  
  
"Wilson you were the only one we could think to talk to about this. We need your help and advice. I'm worried about how we are going to tell my parents and how they will react!"  
  
"My gosh Simon I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you. Never! But I guess people change. Do you know roughly how many months it has been?"  
  
"About 3 months" Zoë answered,  
  
"Well first things first you need to talk to your parents and book a doctor's appointment to make sure everything is okay with the baby."  
  
"We will. Making the appointment will be the easiest thing."  
  
"Well maybe not the easiest. We'd have to tell Uncle Hank and then the Colonel would find out. If telling my parents wasn't enough!" Simon said  
  
"Look at this early stage the only advice I can give you really is to tell your parents. They need to know. You are young, you need help with this, trust me it's not as easy as it looks on TV!"  
  
Simon groaned at the thought of telling his parents he thought it was something they could wait a while doing. But Wilson was right they needed to tell them soon so that they could have time to react and if needed Zoë and Simon would have time to find an apartment before the baby was born.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help Wilson. I guess we should go home and face the music." Simon stood up and helped Zoë up.  
  
"Anything you need call me. Remember I've been through this I know what it's like." Wilson said as they walked towards the front door.  
  
Zoë and Simon waved goodbye to Wilson as the car puller off the drive. Again they drove home in silence. Both dreading what was coming, but they both knew they had to do it.  
  
They got home and stood outside for a while preparing to go in and tell everyone their news. Simon turned Zoë to look at him and kissed her passionately. As the embrace finished he whisperer in her ear:  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Zoë replied and they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Mary, Matt, Lucy and Ruthie were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Simon and Zoë walked in. When asked where their parents were they said they were in the living room. Zoë and Simon walked into the room and sat together on one of the chairs.  
  
"Mum, Dad we need to talk to you." Simon announced when he and Zoë were comfy.  
  
"What is it? Everything's okay I hope." Annie asked worriedly  
  
"Everything's fine thank you in fact in our opinion we think that it couldn't get any better." Zoë answered  
  
"Then what is it you want to talk about?" Eric asked  
  
"Well the thing is." Simon started, again his hand moved to Zoë's stomach. "We are having a baby!"  
  
"You are what!?!" Eric shouted,  
  
"They said they are having a baby." Annie said surprisingly calmly.  
  
"Please tell me the next thing you are going to tell us is that you eloped a while ago and this baby is to be born in wedlock!" Eric demanded  
  
"No dad we are not married, in fact we are not even engaged!" Simon said starting to get angry at his father. He had known that his family wouldn't take the news well but he never expected his dad to get this annoyed at them.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Camden. We did not plan this and yes this child will be born out of wedlock, but that doesn't mean we will love it any less. This child is a part of Simon and I, it is a symbol of our love and we are excited and happy about our future, we were hoping that you would be at least slightly happy for us and support us. We could have done this a lot different; we could have run away and not told you about this, we could have tried to hide it from you, but we didn't we thought that you might want to play a part in your grandchild's life but if you don't want to be then that is fine. Since I moved here I have been part of what I would say was a loving and caring family, one that looked out for each other no matter what, but I guess I was wrong I guess I really don't know what a family is like. When I realised there was a chance I could be pregnant I was happy, not just because I had created a new life, but because I thought that I would finally be a part of a family, even if it was just Simon, our child and me and I also thought that having your sons baby would mean that I would finally feel like a real member of this family and be excepted as a family member and not just as a house guest, but I guess I was wrong and I am really sorry that I was wrong."  
  
Simon looked at his girlfriend a gasp. He had never even seen her a little angry before and what he was on her face was pure anger. He couldn't believe that she had said what she had to his parents, but then again the subject of family's sticking together was one close to Zoë's heart due to her past. Simon couldn't help feeling proud that this girl was carrying his baby, he couldn't imagine having a baby with anyone else and as she pulled him out of the room upstairs a huge smile formed on his face. 


	11. Everyone else finds out

Zoë and Simon went up stairs and into Zoë's room, slamming the door as they went in. Mary, Matt, Lucy and Ruthie, who had gone upstairs after Zoë and Simon went to talk to Annie and Eric, came in to see what all the commotion was for.  
  
"What was that all about?" Matt asked,  
  
"Dad's annoyed that Zoë's pregnant," Simon answered  
  
"Oh understandably. WHAT!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Zoë said,  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy exclaimed, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Lucy, what do you mean congratulations." Mary asked, "You know what this means?"  
  
"That I'm going to be an Aunt?!"  
  
"It means that they have been stupid and foolish enough to not protect themselves!"  
  
"It also means that they will probably be chucked out of the house!" Ruthie piped in,  
  
"Thanks for that Ruthie! Mary if I am not wrong wasn't Wilson once in the same situation I am in and you have found it in your heart to love him why can't you be happy for us. It seems as if we are the only ones looking on the bright side of this. We are going to have a baby!" Simon fought back  
  
Matt, who had been looking dumbstruck since he was told the news suddenly came out of his trance, gave Simon and Zoë a hug and congratulated them.  
  
"I take it you two are also getting married, or is that what Dad was getting annoyed at?"  
  
"At the moment we have no plans to marry, this baby will be loved whether we are married or not. We don't want it to seem like the only reason we are marrying is for the baby, we want to marry when the feeling is right and marry because we love each other very much. It was always in our future and still will be, but just because we are having this baby doesn't bring the future closer. There will be a sign when we are ready and in time it will come." Simon explained himself well.  
  
At that point Annie walked in the room.  
  
"Well Simon that was a very nice speech. Unlike your father I know that you two are totally in love with each other and that there is really not that much to get annoyed about apart from the fact that you had unprotected adult relations. But there is nothing we can do about that now is there? And as you two are happy about this baby then I am too. But I have to say it is going to take some getting used to being called Grandma. I can't believe that my baby is going to be having a baby!"  
  
Annie started to cry and Simon gave her a hug. She looked up to see Zoë looking at them with tears in her eyes.  
  
"If my Simon had to have a child with someone I am glad it is with you. I have to say I liked the way you stood up to Eric it takes a strong person to do that and I know that you are a strong person and that you and Simon and your baby will be very happy."  
  
Annie put her hand on Zoë's stomach and smiled at Zoë making the tears in her eyes roll down her face.  
  
"I am afraid to say though that my husband is not as accommodating and accepting about this whole thing as I am and it is going to take him some getting used to. Don't back down though everyone has their beliefs and you should stick up for yourselves and remember no matter what we will all be there for you. Eric will come round, he will realise what he will lose from all of this if he doesn't and what he is going to gain from it. I am sorry that before now you have not felt like a proper member of this family Zoë, but from now that will change I promise. I am going to go down and talk to my husband. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" Everyone replied.  
  
When Annie was gone Matt was the first to talk.  
  
"Being the oldest I thought I would be the first to go through this, but I am not upset that I am not, Simon you are very mature and I for one know that you two will get through this, if you ever need anything I am always here."  
  
Ruthie spoke next:  
  
"I am not saying that I think what you have done is totally acceptable, you are young and have the whole of your life before you, but if you two are prepared for that and feel you are ready for it all you have my help along the way whether its with babysitting or just to talk to I am here."  
  
"Thank you very much that means a lot to us, to know that we don't have to do this alone, although it is really our situation we got ourselves into, its nice to know you guys are there if we need help." Zoë said,  
  
"I can't believe it I have to say. I never expected this to happen, I doubt you two did either, you're my little brother Simon and in however many months time your going To be my little brother Simon, a dad. I just can't believe it. I am happy for you both obviously because its easy to see you two are happy too, but it still seems slightly wrong, because I date Wilson and he has a kid I know how much its changed his life and will yours too, but at least you have each other." Mary told them,  
  
Lucy was beaming at the two of them and didn't have much to say apart from hug them both, feel Zoë's stomach and say "Aunt Lucy I like the sound of that!" They all laughed.  
  
Everyone apart from Simon and Zoë left the room while the future parents snuggled up in bed for good night sleep. 


	12. Check up

Simon called the hospital and managed to get Zoë an appointment for a check-up that afternoon. Just as he got off the phone his Dad walked in. He looked at Simon and mumbled to himself  
  
"I just don't believe it!"  
  
Simon didn't want to get involved in another fight with his Dad so he just walked away, or he was going to do until he heard his father mumbling again.  
  
"That's it just walk away from your problems"  
  
This hurt Simon; he couldn't believe how harsh his Dad was being.  
  
"The only problem I have now is with you and it's the only problem I am walking away from and that was only because I didn't want to argue with you."  
  
"You always take the easy way out of your problems Simon I cant believe you would do something so stupid as to get some girl pregnant."  
  
"She is not 'some girl' and you know that. She is the love of my life and she is having my baby and there's nothing you can do about it. And if I did take the easy options in life I would have left Zoë to deal with this her self or I would have married her for the sake of it. But that's not me and you know that. I care for her and will never leave her, and as for marriage I don't want her to feel that the only reason we are marrying is for the sake of the baby. Marriage is on the cards for us, but in the future after our child is born, it doesn't feel right now."  
  
"Simon I always used to think you were the sensible one and now you've done this. I should have known you would do something so stupid and selfish the warning signs were there!"  
  
"I don't feel that what I am doing is stupid. Maybe what we did to make this baby is stupid in your eyes but I love her and it felt right. How can you call what we are doing selfish! Selfish would be to abort the baby so we wouldn't have to deal with the problem that has arisen, selfish would have been to run away from it all and not tell you about your grandchild, Selfish is everything but what we are doing and you know that!"  
  
With that Simon stormed out and went to find Zoë to tell her about the appointment he had made for her. He didn't tell her about the fight he had had with his Dad though because he didn't want to worry her any more then she was.  
  
4 hours later Zoë and Simon were sitting in the waiting room at Glen Oak community Hospital feeling excited but nervous. Annie had asked them if they wanted her to cone too as she had been through everything before but they wanted to do it on their own.  
  
"Zoë Lee" The doctor called for them to come in.  
  
"Hello, Simon, Zoë. Zoë if you would like to put this on and I will go get Dr Hastings for you. He doesn't know it's you two does he?"  
  
"No madam he doesn't" Simon told his Uncle's assistant and she smiled at them and went to get the doctor.  
  
"Hello and congratulations" the doctor said as he entered the room five minutes later. When he saw who was in the room he stopped in shock.  
  
"Simon, Zoë."  
  
"Hi Hank" Simon replied,  
  
"Err Hi. Erm do your parents know about this."  
  
"Yes, they do. It isn't too big a problem that you are our doctor is it? I mean you are the only one we would trust enough to put our babies life into their hands."  
  
"No its fine Simon I am just shocked that's all I never expected to see a Camden kid in here especially one your age. But life throws things at you and you deal with them. You're not the only teenage parents I've helped but your are the only teenagers who have been family. Now shall we start?"  
  
Hank put some jelly on Zoë's stomach and placed the ultra scan on top. Soon Simon and Zoë could see their baby on the screen. They held hands and smiles appeared on both their faces. As Doctor Hastings told them the noise they could hear was their babies heart tears fell down Zoë's face. It hadn't really sunk in till then that she was going to be a mother, she was going to have a baby!  
  
"You are roughly three months gone in case you didn't know. Would you like a picture and a tape of your baby?"  
  
"Yes, please" Zoë and Simon answered quickly.  
  
"You get changed back and I will go get it for you."  
  
Dr Hastings arrived back five minutes late with the photos and video. Zoë and Simon thanked Hank profusely and left the hospital with great big smiles on their faces. In six months time they would be parents! 


	13. Ultra scan

That evening Zoë and Simon showed everyone the video of their baby while Eric was at the church working on his sermon.  
  
Annie kept crying and calling Simon 'her baby' she couldn't believe that her 16 year old son was going to be a Dad and even though she was happy for them as they were happy she knew deep down that it wasn't right, he wasn't even out of high school. She didn't want to tell anyone but she did agree with Eric it was a stupid thing to do, but she knew that they couldn't change what had happened and she had realised that if she thought like Eric did and showed Simon and Zoë that she would lose them, whereas this way she would gain a grandchild.  
  
Matt and Mary just stared at the screen in shock; it had suddenly sunk in that their younger brother was going to be a parent. They were the ones who were meant to have children first and they didn't feel that at their age they could handle it. They were very proud of their younger brother but also felt kind of ashamed of him at the same time. They knew what everyone at school would say when they found out about this, they knew what would go round. They wished they could be there when people said things to Simon but they knew they couldn't and deep down inside they knew they wouldn't have to because Simon was a strong person and if he could deal with this he could deal with anything.  
  
Ruthie didn't know what to think she was happy for Simon and Zoë and excited about a new addition to the family but she felt that it would draw her brother away from her and as well as gaining a niece or nephew she would lose a brother.  
  
Lucy was the only one who was as excited as Zoë and Simon were about the new arrival, she loved babies and remembered looking at the ones in the hospital when the twins were born wishing her turn to be a mother would come. She had realised then that it was a silly thing to want at her age because she wasn't in love with someone. But she saw the way her brother and Zoë looked at each other. It was love and yeah they were doing things sooner then most people do but to her it didn't matter they had expressed their love physically and had created a new life, that was the most loving thing two people could do in her mind.  
  
While everyone was watching the video Zoë leaned towards Simon and whispered in his ear:  
  
"You don't regret what we did do you?"  
  
"Of course not why would I?"  
  
"Because our lives are going to change and we are no longer going to be carefree teenagers we are going to have someone else to look after. Do you really think what we did was worth it?"  
  
"Yes I do, because it was with someone who I care for very much and will love forever. We created life and we should be proud of that we shouldn't regret it. If it had been with someone who I hardly knew and didn't feel anything for then I would feel regret, but as it was not I don't."  
  
"Good, because I don't regret it either, not for one second."  
  
With that they kissed.  
  
The video had just finished and Mary, Matt, Lucy, Ruthie and Annie looked round to see Simon and Zoë locked in a passionate embrace, not wanting to watch or interrupt they left.  
  
When they heard the front door open about fifteen minutes after everyone had gone Zoë and Simon pulled apart, they knew who it was and didn't want to face another lecture along the lines of 'aren't you in enough trouble as it is, look where that sort of thing has got you' so they went upstairs to Zoë's room.  
  
Eric walked into the TV room and sat down on the couch ready to watch some TV. When he saw that a video was in he decided to see what was on it. When the ultra scan came on the screen he realised what it was, but didn't turn it off. Instead he looked carefully and saw the foetus. Tears filled his eyes as he realised that what was on the screen wasn't just the affects of two teenagers having unprotected adult relations but rather a baby, a gift from God and not just 'a baby' but his grandchild. Eric realised how stupid he had been to shout at Simon and Zoë like he had and began to fear that he had lost them and the chance of a grandchild.  
  
Simon walked in and saw Eric watching the video crying, he walked up and sat next to him.  
  
"That's your grandchild up there." He said  
  
"I know and I feel like I have blown every chance of playing a part in its life. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"You were just reacting the way every parent probably would"  
  
"Your mother didn't react the way I did."  
  
"Yeah, but I get the feeling she was hiding her true feelings just to make us happy. I know it's not an easy thing to deal with Dad but we need your help I don't think I could do this without you Dad." With that Simon gave his Dad a hug.  
  
Zoë and Annie looked in the door and saw the scene before them.  
  
"Well Zoë I think all is well here, this child of yours is going to have two grandparents after all! I told you he'd come round."  
  
Zoë and Annie walked in the room and went to their prospective partners. Simon got up to allow his Mother to sit next to his Dad while Zoë and Simon sat together in a chair.  
  
"Well I should have said this before but better late then never. Congratulations on your upcoming baby." Eric said as Zoë and Simon smiled brightly. 


	14. Telling the chruch

Authors note: I apologise profusely that it has taken so long for me to get the next chapters of this story up but I had a slight block as to how to carry on with the rest of the story but its sorted now and I should be able to post a few more chapters at this stage.  
  
  
  
Eric stood outside the church with his wife shaking hands with his parishioners as they left after the Sunday service, Zoë and Simon were sitting down nearby beaming as they had been for most of the past three months and the rest of the family were milling around talking to friends.  
  
Eric had noticed over the weeks that some of his parishioners were looking at Simon and Zoë differently, as if they had committed some kind of crime. He knew he was being hypocritical because at first he had not been entirely happy with the situation but still.  
  
Some of the last people to leave were a family who lived nearby and came to the church regularly. As they passed Eric and Annie the mother said to them: "You have our deepest sympathies for your current situation involving your son and that girl. You have dealt with it better then we could but I cannot believe you are still letting them into church after what they have done!"  
  
Before Annie and Eric could say anything the parents rounded their kids up and walked off but not before giving Zoë and Simon a glance and shaking their heads.  
  
"Did you hear that?!?" Eric said to his wife,  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"I think it's about time I told them about this situation."  
  
Eric spent most of the week working on Sunday sermon. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this, maybe he wasn't as happy about the situation as he was making out.  
  
It was Saturday night and Eric was sitting in his study putting the final touches to his sermon, but it seemed to be missing something.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Simon entered.  
  
"Dad I've been thinking about it all week and I was wondering if it would be okay for me to say something tomorrow too?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am. I want to explain my side of the story to them too."  
  
"Well that is very brave, if you're sure."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The next day Eric stood in front of his congregation and gave his prepared speech:  
  
"As you all know my son Simon and his 'significant other' Zoë are expecting a baby and I know that this has caused mixed reactions between you all. Well I decided that today was a good a time as any to explain to all of you why I haven't reacted horribly to this and why I feel that even God would not be ashamed of these two teenagers and why because of that I am not either.  
  
This baby is not just something that came along due to carelessness it is a symbol of their love for each other and an immortal part of them, which will carry on for generations. In fact it is a part of me too. And as every one of us came from God's creation of Adam and Eve who were made in the image of God it is part of God too. A child is a gift from God whether the parents are young, old, married or not it doesn't matter. God chose Simon and Zoë to be the parents of this baby for a reason he believes in them so I don't see why we shouldn't.  
  
But, I know you are wondering if Simon and Zoë are planning to get married in order to give this child a stable home and married parents and I feel that the best person to explain what the future holds for them is my son, Simon."  
  
Simon got up and walked to the front of the church. He took a deep breath looked down at his girlfriend and family and began:  
  
"Firstly I would like to say that I believe that I have done nothing I should regret. Yes, it is seen that what we did to create this life is wrong, btu I don't feel that it was because I didn't just do it with anybody it was with someone who I care for very much and will love forever. We created life and I am proud of that I don't regret it.  
  
As for marriage. at the moment we have no plans to marry but this baby will be loved whether we are married or not. The reason we are not is because we don't want it to seem like the only reason we are marrying is for the baby, we want to marry when the feeling is right and marry because we love each other very much. It was always in our future and still will be, but just because we are having this baby doesn't bring the future closer. There will be a sign when we are ready and in time it will come but at the moment we are just looking forward to the arrival of this baby.  
  
Thank you for listening."  
  
As soon as Simon stopped speaking someone started clapping and soon everyone had joined in. The person they had just heard speaking was no boy, he was a man and anyone could see that, they knew this baby was going to grow up in a loving caring home.  
  
At the end of the service Zoë and Simon stood next to Annie and Eric talking to everyone as they left the church. And everyone came up to them and congratulated them and not once did they get a disapproving look. 


	15. Names

Zoë was now 8 months pregnant and for the last 3 had not been able to see her feet but she still loved it! Never since that fateful day 5 months before when she had found out that she was pregnant had Zoë not enjoyed her pregnancy. Even with the mood swings and weird cravings she had treasured carrying her baby and in some ways she didn't want to give birth and lose the special connection she was sharing with her baby.  
  
Zoë was sitting on the bench in the garden thinking about what life would be like when the baby was born when Matt walked in through the gate.  
  
"Hey Zoë"  
  
"Hi Matt. How has your day been?"  
  
"Good thanks yours?"  
  
"Good although I am starting to feel the effects of the morning sickness. I thought I was lucky when I didn't get it early on but I guess different people get it at different times. Although you didn't need or want to know that did you?"  
  
"Not particularly no, but its alright I wasn't planning on eating for a while!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I'm going inside you want anything?" Matt asked,  
  
"No, its fine I was about to go in myself."  
  
"Okay." Matt turned and started to walk in.  
  
"Em Matt!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you help me up please?"  
  
"Oh sure I am sorry!"  
  
When Zoë and Matt entered the house they found Annie and Simon talking at the kitchen table. Simon got up immediately to pull out a chair for his girlfriend to sit on. Just as Zoë was about to sit down the baby kicked.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What is it are you okay?" Simon asked concerned,  
  
"Yeah I am fine but our baby sure likes to kick!"  
  
"Has it been doing that a lot lately?" Annie asked  
  
"Yes it has but it surprises me every time!"  
  
"Have you thought of any names yet? It's coming close to the due date you know"  
  
"Yes we know mum and yes we have come up with a few." Simon said, "If it's a girl we like the names Gina, Josephine, Corinne and Lila. If it's a boy we like the names Toby, Cory, Taylor and Maguire." Zoë explained  
  
"They're nice names." Annie commented  
  
"Well they're not final yet. We are going to wait until the baby arrives to see which name suits it best." Simon told his Mother  
  
"That's a good idea, you never know what name may spring to mind when you see your little baby."  
  
"Honestly I cannot wait. I thought being a Dad would be a scary prospect but now I can't wait to start!"  
  
"That's great Simon, I still can't believe you are going to be a father before me though!" Matt said  
  
"It's weird isn't it" Annie agreed with her son,  
  
"Well you've had 5 months to get used to it, so don't go weird on us now." Simon told them  
  
"They know Simon, I guess it takes a while to get used to a big change like this when you are part of such a close family" Zoë said thinking about her own family  
  
Simon placed his hand on the large bump protruding from his girlfriends' body: "Yes, and soon we are going to have our own small part of this close family, you, me and our baby together forever." 


	16. Labour

It was around 3 O'clock in the afternoon when Zoë's waters broke. She was the only one in the house and frankly slightly scared about what was about to happen. She picked up the phone and knowing Simon was at the church with his father rang him there.  
  
Eric answered the phone in his office and was surprised to hear Zoë's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello Eric"  
  
"Hello Zoë. Is everything okay? There's not a problem with the baby is there?"  
  
Simon overhearing his Dad mention the words baby and problem in the same sentence motioned for his Dad to pass him the phone. Eric did so quickly.  
  
"Hello honey is everything alright?" Simon asked his girlfriend  
  
"Well yes and no"  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"The baby is fine as far as I know but it's on its way!"  
  
"You mean."  
  
"Yes my waters broke about five minutes ago."  
  
"Okay stay calm I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
With that Simon put down the phone took a deep breath, turned to his father and excitedly said:  
  
"This is it, Zoë's in labour I'm going to be a Dad soon!"  
  
"Well let's get you home so you can be with her!"  
  
Eric and Simon ran out of the church, got into Eric's car and drove home as fast as they could.  
  
Meanwhile at home Annie had returned from grocery shopping.  
  
"Annie is that you?" Zoë asked as she made her way to the kitchen. Just as she was walking into the kitchen she felt a sudden pain and slumped down on the floor in agony. Annie seeing this rushed over to help.  
  
"Zoë are you alright what is it?"  
  
"Well I think that was my first contraction!"  
  
"Oh my gosh is it.are you?"  
  
"Yeah my water broke a while ago Simon and Eric are on their way I called them at the church."  
  
"Well let's get everything ready. Where's your night bag for the hospital?"  
  
"It's in the hallway upstairs by my room."  
  
"Alright I'll go get it for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly Simon burst through the front door closely followed by Eric. Seeing Zoë in the kitchen he ran to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. We better get the hospital."  
  
"Maybe we should wait a while the contractions have only just started there's no reason to get their too soon."  
  
"Well I just want to make sure everything goes according to plan."  
  
"Alright then your Mum's just getting my night bag and then we can leave okay?" With that Zoë had another contraction she squeezed Simon's hand to help her get through the pain. Simon tried not to look like it was causing him pain, as he knew it was probably nothing compared to what Zoë was reaction.  
  
Annie came down the stairs with Zoë's bag and they were about to get into the car when they realised they should call everyone and tell them what was happening. So as quickly as possible Annie called the Hamilton's, where Matt, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie and the twins were spending the day, when Matt got to the phone she explained what was happening and told him to get everyone to the hospital as soon as possible. Realising that they wouldn't all fit in the car Annie suggested that Eric come get the twins and take them to their Aunt Julie's as he had the car seats in his car.  
  
When all the details were sorted Eric went off to get the twins and Annie, Simon and Zoë got into Simon's car and drove to the hospital. 


	17. Problems?

After arriving at the hospital and parking the car they went up to the maternity floor and checked Zoë in. Just as Zoë was settling down in the bed in came the rest of the family. They were all very excited at the prospect that in a few hours there would be another addition to the Camden family.  
  
After two hours later with a sign from his Dad, Matt ushered his sisters out the room leaving Simon, Zoë and his parents alone to talk.  
  
"We can stay if you would like us too." Annie told her son,  
  
"No it's fine this is something we need to do experience together alone." Simon told his Mum.  
  
"Then hopefully the next time we see you, you will be parents"  
  
"And hopefully that will be soon." Zoë said as her contractions were getting closer and closer and were getting more painful.  
  
After kissing Zoë and Simon on the cheek Annie and Eric left Zoë and Simon alone.  
  
Around four hours later Zoë was beginning to look pale. Simon put it down to the strain of the contractions but didn't want to risk anything so asked a nearby nurse if she knew when Dr Hastings would be there.  
  
Within fifteen minutes Simon's Uncle entered the room. When he saw how Zoë looked a worried expression appeared on his face. He called a nurse over and they looked at the heart rate readings that had came off the monitor Zoë was connected too. They whispered for a while and then Dr Hastings checked to see how dilated Zoë was. While he was doing this the nurse brought an ultra scan machine over. At this point Simon and Zoë knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simon asked his Uncle,  
  
"Well there appears to be some complications with the baby, we are going to need to get it out of there as soon as possible. Zoë you are almost fully dilated so on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."  
  
Zoë's contractions were two minutes apart at this time so the next one came soon. Holding onto the sides of the bed Zoë pushed with all her strength. Dr Hastings said he could see the head.  
  
The next contraction came and again Zoë pushed. Now the whole head was out. Simon took a look at his baby and got worried when as well as the baby's head he could see a LOT of blood. Hank told Zoë she was doing well and that just one more push would do it. Zoë didn't think she had the energy to do it. Simon was worried at this point but didn't want to worry Zoë so he just kissed her on the cheek and told her he loved her. Zoë didn't read anything into this she was concentrating on the wall in front of her because to her it looked like the only thing in the room not spinning.  
  
Zoë pushed one more time but as she did so the room started to go dark and she collapsed down on the bed.  
  
Hank got the baby out and announced to his nephew and his girlfriend that they now had a baby girl. Simon turned to his girlfriend to give her a hug and realised she wasn't conscious.  
  
"Hank, quick something's wrong!" He called to the doctor  
  
Dr Hastings called the nurses in the room over and while one took the baby away to be cleaned up etc the rest helped him with Zoë. Simon stood their motionless the happiness of being a father marred by the possibility of losing the one he loved. 


	18. Afterwards

Simon couldn't take it all in everything had happened so quickly.  
  
After a quick examination Dr Hastings had called a surgeon and sent Zoë up to the operating theatre. A nurse had come over to Simon and explained the situation. Apparently Zoë had excessive internal bleeding and while they didn't know the cause they were hoping the surgeons would be able to find out and sort it out quickly. She then took Simon up to wait outside the operating theatre for news. Which is where Simon was when Dr Hastings came over. From the look on his Uncle's face he knew that he didn't come baring good news.  
  
"Simon the surgeons have managed to stop the bleeding but Zoë lost a large amount of blood before they managed to do that. I am afraid that in cases like this it is highly likely that Zoë will be in a coma for a while and there is a chance that she may not come out."  
  
It took Simon a while to come to terms with what he had just been told and when it had finally sunk in he remembered that the rest of his family were in the waiting room and didn't even know that the baby was born let alone everything else that happened.  
  
Everyone's faces looked up expectantly when Simon entered the room; he had decided to tell them the good news first.  
  
"Well I am happy to say that I am now the father of a baby girl."  
  
Smiles spread on everyone's faces apart from Lucy's.  
  
"But.I feel a but coming on Simon what's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
  
Simon couldn't control his emotions any longer and sat down on a chair and started crying. Annie worried about her son went over to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"What's wrong Simon?"  
  
"It's Zoë.there were.complications.she lost a lot of blood.had to have surgery.she's in a coma.there's a chance she will never wake up!" Simon managed to get the news out between sobs.  
  
All the Camden's were in shock, they couldn't believe what Simon had just told them; surely it couldn't be true! But unfortunately it was and there was nothing any of them could do about it.  
  
Everyone had different reactions to the news. Matt just stood where he was in shock, Lucy started crying, Annie hugged Simon closer while trying not to cry herself, Eric's eyes began to fill with tears, Ruthie sat down on the floor as if, if she didn't she would fall and Mary walked out the room.  
  
Just as Mary walked out a nurse walked in.  
  
"Simon Camden?" she asked,  
  
Simon looked up with a mixture of hope and worry on his face  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Zoë is out of surgery and in a room now if you would like to go see her."  
  
"Please." Simon said standing up and following the nurse out the room.  
  
The nurse lead Simon through the maze of corridors in the hospital up to the intensive care unit where she said Zoë would be while she recovered from the surgery.  
  
Simon walked in the room and had to fight back his tears. Zoë looked so pale and helpless lying there with tubes coming out of her and wires connected to various machines. She looked lifeless and very unlike the Zoë Simon was used too she was always full of energy and happy.  
  
Simon sat down on a chair by Zoë's bed and stared at her, he didn't know what to do or say.  
  
Simon had been there about five minutes when the nurse came back.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted us to make up a bed in here so you can stay in here with your girlfriend and baby?"  
  
Baby, Simon had forgot all about his daughter.  
  
"Yes, please if that is possible."  
  
"Alright another nurse will be along in a minute with your daughter."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Sure enough shortly after someone arrived with a bundle in their arms. The nurse handed the baby to Simon and he took his first proper look at his daughter. She was so small and cute Simon couldn't believe it. His heart ached at the thought that Zoë might never be able to see this wonderful little girl that she had given life too.  
  
As father and daughter sat together in silence the only sound that could be heard was the beep of the heart monitor. 


	19. Onesided conversations

Authors note: sorry its been so long since I've updated but not only have I had a writing block but I've had a lot on my plate.  
  
It had been two days since Zoë had gone into the come and there had been no change. Simon had spent all his time in the room with her watching, waiting for a sign that she would be okay.  
  
Simon looked over at where his daughter, as yet unnamed, as he wanted to wait for Zoë to wake up to name her, lay fast asleep and said a silent prayer to God that Zoë would live and wake up to see the gorgeous little baby that she had given life too.  
  
Earlier on a nurse had told Simon that talking to people in comas sometimes helped them as it was sometimes thought that they could hear you. So Simon decided to take this opportunity while he was alone to poor his heart out to his girlfriend.  
  
He walked close to her bed and took her limp hand in his and just started talking. All the things he wished he'd said before all this happened came flooding out.  
  
"Zoë I want you to know that whenever you're around me I'm happy. I'm always going to love you with all my heart I will never leave you. No one could ever take your place! I love you too much too even think about doing something that stupid! You're stunning, gorgeous totally my type and I'll always be there for u cause your perfect!!!! You have my heart forever!!! And you can keep it for as long as you want!!!! I want you forever I'm in love!!"  
  
As much as Simon knew that Zoë knew he loved her he had always kept his real feelings within for fear that either someone would hear or Zoë would think that he was going over the top and worry that he was pressuring her into marriage. He had told her he loved her but that was as far as it went.  
  
Simon felt tears coming to his eyes at the thought that he may never be able to say these things to Zoë and get a response. So knowing that his family would be arriving soon rushed out to the bathrooms.  
  
Lucy walked into the hospital room and was surprised that Simon wasn't there. But she didn't have much time to think about it because at that point her niece started to cry.  
  
"Hey baby" she said as she picked her up and walked her around the room to stop her crying. As she hushed down Lucy sat in the chair next to Zoë's bed and nursed her niece in her arms.  
  
"You look like your mummy you know that." Lucy said to the sleeping baby, before turning her attention to her friend lying in the bed.  
  
"She does you know, she has your same little nose and gets dimples when she smiles like you do. You will love her she is gorgeous, perfect just like Simon thinks you are. He's coping well Zoë but we all know that it's just an act he really loves you and misses you so much. If not for your little girl then get better for him I don't know how he'd cope, I mean your little girl is just like a miniature you and seeing her everyday would break him down eventually. And he's not the only one missing you we all do; apart from name you're a member of the family. Nothings the same without you, even the twins aren't as happy as normal, they keep asking where you are!"  
  
Simon came back from the bathrooms and hovered at the door listening to his sister talking to Zoë. He was trying to hold back the tears when Matt appeared next to him.  
  
"She'll make it you know, she's a fighter if she survived everything else life threw at her she can survive this, you've just got to have faith." 


	20. Introductions

Authors note: I am ever so sorry about the long amount of time since the last update but I have had a lot of things going on in my life but from now on I promise shorter spaces of time between updates.  
  
It was over a week since Zoë had gone into her coma and the whole family had been by her side as much as possible. Praying, talking to her and helping out with the baby, but nothing had seemed to work, there was no noticeable change in her condition.  
  
Simon was sitting on a chair by the bed waiting for Matt to come back with some food when it happened.  
  
At first Simon thought he was hallucinating, he had imagined this moment so many times that it seemed unbelievable that it was actually happening, but it was.  
  
"S" a feeble voice barely whispered,  
  
"Zoë?" Simon leaped up out of the chair a huge grin appearing on his face, "Don't talk, I'll go get a doctor, wait here" Simon laughed and Zoë smiled at the last comment it wasn't like she was going anywhere.  
  
As Simon ran out the room he almost collided with Matt,  
  
"Whoa there Simon. What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, she's awake Matt, she's awake!"  
  
"Wow! That's great! Look you go back in there and talk to her, I'll go get a doctor and then I'll call home and tell everyone the news."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Simon ran back into the room and although he knew it probably wasn't advisable he hugged his girlfriend tightly.  
  
Just as the pair were separating their daughter started to cry.  
  
"Is that?" Zoë whispered,  
  
"Yes, it is, it's our daughter, she's been waiting to see you."  
  
Simon picked her out of the crib and brought her over to the bed so mother and daughter could be properly reunited. As he handed her to his girlfriend a single tear rolled down Zoë's cheek, she couldn't believe that she had given birth to this gorgeous little girl.  
  
Just then a doctor came in to check Zoë over. After a brief examination it was concluded that she would have to stay in the hospital for a while longer so they could run some tests and make sure everything was alright but she should be able to go home soon.  
  
*  
  
Annie picked up the phone quickly and drew in breathe wondering if it could be bad or good news.  
  
"Hi Mum, its me Matt"  
  
"Matt what is it? Is everything alright?"  
  
The rest of the Camden family who had been eating lunch gathered round worriedly.  
  
"Everything's great, Zoë's awake!"  
  
"Oh my gosh that's great news!" Annie said exhaling with relief, a wide smile appearing on her face that was reflected on the faces of the people around her. "We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"I'll be waiting in reception for you. I'm giving Simon and Zoë some alone time."  
  
*  
  
Zoë, Simon and their daughter were sitting on the hospital bed cuddling up to each other and discussing the future with large smiles on their face.  
  
"So what are we going to call her?" Simon asked looking into the blue eyes that he had really missed looking into.  
  
"I don't know, looking at her now none of the names we thought of sound right."  
  
"I've got it! Something Matt said the other day."  
  
Like it was a big secret they didn't want their daughter to know until it was definite Simon whispered into his girlfriends ear.  
  
"That's perfect!" Zoë told him  
  
"Just like you!" Simon replied making her blush.  
  
Carefully not to disrupt the now sleeping daughter the 'reunited' parents kissed.  
  
By the time the rest of the Camden family entered the room Simon, Zoë and their daughter were all awake.  
  
Annie and Eric stood towards the back of the group and looked down at their son and his new family and smiled, feeling happier then they thought they ever thought they could about the situation.  
  
"Everyone we have someone for you to meet," Simon said clearing his throat. He looked down at Zoë  
  
"Well, you've known her for longer than me actually," Zoë said as the others laughed nervously, "But you've not been formally introduced."  
  
"This is our daughter.Faith Camden." Simon announced as both parents smiled proudly.  
  
"That's a great name, it really suits her." Lucy said,  
  
"Thank you we like it" Zoë said looking down at her daughter.  
  
"May I take a picture?" Ruthie asked  
  
With that Simon, Zoë and Faith posed for the first of many pictures as Father, Mother and Daughter. 


End file.
